predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stone Cold Gym Leader
Gold Star |number = 65 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = New Battles, Old Memories |next = Trouble in Phenac City}}The desert sand picked up behind in short bursts and waves of sand blasts as Wes and the four Pokedex Holders darted from the Outskirt Stand to Phenac City. They was a large desert in between the two places so it would take them at least an hour to make it from one place to another. No one spoke because there was something on their minds as they rode on their respective modes of transportation. Artie, Rich, and Kusa simply dismissed it as being not a big deal after awhile, however, Machine and Wes couldn't let this go. They knew that guy back there was working for the criminal organization of this region; Team Snagem. Wes used to be part of that team, however, he hadn't told any of the Pokedex Holders. He would need to tell them soon or they would find out the hard way. He nodded to himself and decided that he would tell them as soon as they got to Phenac City. They rode off into the distance, kicking up more dust and dirt behind them. Meanwhile, back in Kanto, the Johto Gym Leaders headed home knowing that they had done the best they could against Kanto. They truly showed their skills and they were happy with the outcome of it all except... Leinad, the leader of the Mahogany Town Gym. The way his match turned out was much too unsatisfying for him, except for the fact that he battled against the pretty Erika. Despite that, it seemed as if his match, and the entire conference for that matter, was rigged, in somehow. It didn't even seem like the Conference was simply made just for the Gym Leaders to battle. It seemed deeper than that as if they were looking for someone. Then, as he got back to Johto and headed back to Mahogany Town, he realized he saw a group of Trainers that had been known world renowned because of something that happened about two years ago. As he started on the road for home, he snapped his fingers as it came to his mind. "Ah-ha!" Leinad said to himself as he stopped walking down the road. "That must have been-" He slammed his fist into palm and gasped. "The Pokedex Holders!" He remembered seeing them right as he continued to walk forward. "What the hell were they doing there?!" As Leinad thought to himself for a second more, he realized that it wasn't anything consisting of a conference. It had to be that Masked Man he had heard about a few weeks earlier. They must have been looking for him! There was no question about it. The Pokedex Holders had been to look for that Masked Man. But, funny thing was, they never even discovered if he was there or not. Leinad obviously knew that meant he wasn't but, he couldn't help but judging the John Dragos person. That had been the first time he had ever seen him and, if he knew the Pokedex Holders, he knew they would be the first to suspect as well. He knew he could help them out somehow. But, at the moment, he had no idea how to. As he continued to walk toward Mahogany Town, he heard some people talking as he rounded the corner. He saw some tall grass next to him and so, he took the initiative and jumped into the grass and waited for them to come around the corner. They did so, as he listened in own their conversation. There were two people and he leaned out to see that they were both wearing long, red robs with hoods over their faces. "… I'm just saying, we should be able to go to Orre without any problem." One of them said, as Leinad listened in. "Don't you think so, Kris? It would only make sense that we would have some power over in that region." It was, of course, the new members of the Reddosuta Shikaku, Kris Darchart and Raion Susamajii and they were talking about something rather important. Leinad, however, didn't know their names, voices, or what the Reddosuta Shikaku really was. "No, Rai," Kris finally responded with an aggravated tone. "I don't think that we should go invading a region we have jurisdiction in. Besides, we want to keep good relations with those two other organizations Team Snagem and Cipher. We may learn something about them that can help us in the long run." "Damn it..." Rai said as they stopped in front of the grass that Leinad was hiding in. "You may be right, Kris. But... what about our revenge? I want to pound those bastards into the ground." "We'll get our revenge, Rai. You just have to wait. Those Pokedex Holders will pay for what they did to us." Kris said as she suddenly sensed someone in the tall grass around them. "Wait a second! Do you sense that?" "Sense what?" Rai asked as Kris smirked evilly. "What's with that smile?" "It seems we have... a little eavesdropper in the midst." Kris said as she turned to the left of Rai. "Hey, whoever you are, come out! There's nothing you can do to hide from us anymore! Show yourself, the game's over!" Leinad sighed and jumped out in front of them saying, "Well, looks you guys caught me." "I knew it." Kris said as Rai looked surprised, not even sensing his presence whatsoever. "So... who are you and what the hell were you doing listening to our conversation?" "Well..." Leinad said as he paced back and forth. "I didn't really understand who the hell you guys were until you started revealing yourselves to me. Then, when you mentioned the Pokedex Holders... I knew I had to stop you from going any further. And as for my name... I don't think it's very polite to ask for my own name until giving yours first." "You insolent son of a-" Rai started to say, however, Kris stopped him from speaking. "Easy, Rai." Kris said as Rai nodded to her. "You're pretty cute. But, who do you think you are talking to us as you were? Do you truly understand who we are?" "Does it matter, bitch?" Leinad asked as he took out a Poke Ball and made it increase size in his hand. "All I know is that you're after the Pokedex Holders. If you even want to get to them, you have to get past me, first." "So... You want to take us both on at the same time?" Rai asked, taking out his own Poke Ball. "Yeah. But it's not that bad." Leinad said, smirking at them. "By facing me in battle, it's as if you guys even my odds. If one of you battled me, you would be defeated very easily." "Are you saying we're weaker than you alone?" Kris asked, getting a little annoyed by his constant insults. "Well, technically, I'm thinking and saying it. I KNOW you guys are weaker than me. Just watch." Leinad said as he tossed his Poke Ball up into the air, releasing his Pokemon. "Come out, Poliwrath!" His Poliwrath emerged on the scene, ready for battle against Kris and Rai. "A Poliwrath?" Rai asked, confident of them now. "What's so special about that Pokemon?" "Oh, essentially nothing really. But, you're speaking about the species of Poliwrath. My ''Poliwrath a little bit different than most you've seen." Leinad said as Kris and Rai raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." "Whatever! Come on, Rai! Let's take this chump Trainer down!" Kris ordered as Rai nodded to her. They both tossed their Poke Balls up into the air, releasing some of their signature Pokemon; Kris released her Vaporeon and Articuno, which, for some reason, Leinad saw that it was glowing a dark aura of black and purple. Rai sent out his Dragonite which, had grown done in size than it was last was, however, was still large for that species of Pokemon. Rai's Dragonite, for a strange reason, did not have the same glowing aura that Kris' Pokemon did. Leinad smiled and said, "Looks like you two have some very interesting Pokemon. But, do you think you'll be able to handle a chump Trainer like me?" "Of course!" Rai shouted, angrily. "We'll knock your bitch ass flat!" "Let's see you try it! Poliwrath, go!" Leinad shouted as his Poliwrath dashed at the enemy's three Pokemon, ready to knock them flat onto the ground. "Poliwrath, Ice Punch now!" Leinad's Poliwrath pulled back its fist and surrounded it with a flurry of ice crystals that grew larger and larger as it charged forward. "Articuno, Vaporeon! Stop that Pokemon!" Kris shouted as she realized that Leinad was going after Rai's Dragonite. Both of her Pokemon flew forward, however, as soon as they attacked Poliwrath, its body disappeared, surprising the two evil Trainers. "What the hell?! Where did it go?" Kris and Rai both looked around them very quickly realizing that Leinad's Poliwrath had disappeared from existence completely. Leinad was still standing there, still unfazed by the fact that his Pokemon had disappeared. He smirked and said, "You guys are pitiful. How did you realize where my Pokemon is by now?" "Pitiful! How dare you call us that?!" Kris asked, beginning to become annoyed by Leinad's sarcastic attitude. "Do you know who we are, you little punk?!" "I know that you're pitiful. Anything else that I've forgotten or did you I sum you second-rate Trainers pretty well there?" Leinad asked, as Rai and Kris started to lose their cool. "Oh, you mad? What are you going to do? Pitifully stare at me until I give up and die? Or are you going to take me seriously now?" Kris growled and said, "Damn you! We are fighting seriously! ATTACK!" The three Pokemon dashed forward, looking almost as angered as their Trainers were. "We'll show this punk some of our true skills!" "Please." Leinad scoffed as he snapped his fingers. His Pokemon appeared before their own and slammed its fist into Articuno and Vaporeon without much effort and landed a direct hit onto Dragonite with its Ice Punch. All three Pokemon went sailing backwards, seriously damaged by one attack. "What the hell? Where did that come from?" Rai asked, seriously stunned by the amount of speed and strength Leinad's Poliwrath really had. It was truly not the same as other Pokemon of its species. "Watch out." Leinad said pointing at his Poliwrath, who was charging at them once again. "Poliwrath, finish them! Ice Beam now!" Leinad's Poliwrath covered both of its fists in ice and then brought them together. A large ball of ice energy began forming in between its hands, which grew larger as it came closer to Kris and Rai's Pokemon. Then, just as it came closer to ending the battle, Kris pointed at Poliwrath and shouted to her Articuno, "Articuno, Shadow Chill now!" Her Articuno's eyes opened wide as a blast of darkness erupted from its body, stopping Poliwrath in its track, blowing it away as well. Poliwrath landed on the ground in front of Leinad as Kris' Articuno shot a furious beam of black and purple colored ice from its mouth, throwing Leinad's Poliwrath into the air. When Leinad caught Poliwrath and looked at it, he realized it had been defeated. He called it back to its Poke Ball and sighed saying, "What in the world... is that Pokemon?!" "What did I tell you?" Kris asked, with a strange demonic-like stare that made Leinad freeze in place. "I told you not to mess with us! Now, you will feel the wrath... of ''Shadow Articuno!" Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters